Playing the players
by Morgana88
Summary: ¡FIC LEY MATRIMONIO! ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas que pensaban que estaban destinadas a ser libres e independientes acaban juntas debido a amigos entrometidos y a un malintencionado Ministro? ¡Mucha magia y más de un tumulto! M por temas adultos.
1. Un mal día

N. del T. Hoy vengo no con un fic propio sino con una traducción. El fanfic original es _Playing the players _escrito por angelically-devilish (.net/u/1855510/angelically_devilish). Todo lo que no reconozcáis de Rowling es suyo. A partir de aquí todo lo escrito es suyo:

DISCLAIMER

No me pertenecía, ni me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá nada de la franquicia de Harry Potter y he llorado abiertamente ante la idea de no poder vivir de este tipo de escritura.

RESUMEN: Fic de ley del matrimonio. Lo sé, lo sé, puedo oír los gruñidos y la de clichés que ya os estáis esperando, no aspiro a decepcionaros con respecto a los clichés. Es sólo que resulta que me gustan los fis de ley del matrimonio porque me da algo con lo que jugar

Nota de la Autora: Me doy cuenta del problema potencial de empezar a escribir una historia completamente nueva mientras tengo tantos trabajos en marcha pero soy el tipo de persona que trabaja extremadamente bien cuando no tiene toda su concentración puesta en un único proyecto. ¡Me aburro y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar? Así que para lo que esperan ver lo que pasa en _The Wolf and Little Red_ o _How to Make a Bad Idea Worse, _¡no temáis! ¡Las actualizaré pronto!

_¡LEED Y COMENTAD!_

**Capítulo Uno: Un mal día.**

Hermione Granger de 21 años, mejor amiga del gran Harry Potter y protegida del difunto Albus Dumbledore, tenía el mal presentimiento de que iba a ser un mal día.

Cuando la luz entró a raudales por las cortinas esa fatídica mañana, Hermione no había pensado en nada de eso, eligió limitarse a gruñir y girarse para enterrar la cabeza en la relativa oscuridad de las almohadas. Su somnolencia le informó de que era, de hecho, algo sólido y, después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que era otro ser humano.

Un ser humano claramente desnudo.

Empezó a entender la situación al repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior, sin atreverse a girarse para mirar a su compañero hasta que hubo recuperado cierta apariencia de inteligencia. Deseó que la orquesta sin oído musical de su cabeza dejara de tocar _Carmen _de Bizet en su lóbulo frontal.

La noche anterior estaba algo borrosa. Había sido la fiesta de compromiso de alguien, había habido tantas en los últimos meses que había dejado de preocuparse sobre detalles como quién y dónde, y, más tarde, la cosa se había alargado por bares al azar con sus amigas aún solteras. Había consumido más alcohol del que le correspondía, la mayoría intentando ignorar las quejas constantes de Lavender y Parvati sobre su soltería, así que el resto de la noche se desvanecía en una bruma de la que no estaba segura de poder recuperarse.

Hermione emprendió la tarea de averiguar exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. Una vez que hubo establecido que el cuerpo a su lado era, de hecho, un hombre, su experiencia no le aseguraba esa conclusión, miró alrededor de la habitación para averiguar qué hombre era. El delicioso dolor entre sus piernas sólo podía haber sido causado por dos personas y cuando vio la insignia azul marino y dorada de la pancarta del equipo de quidditch, se recostó contra las almohadas, elogiándose por su trabajo detectivesco.

−¿Ya has terminado de intentar averiguar dónde estás?

Hermione sonrió levemente. La conocía demasiado bien.

−No me ha llevado tanto como la última vez.

Él se rió.

−Considerando la cantidad de sustancias ilegales que habías tomado la última vez, me impresionó que recordaras tu propio nombre y más aún que reconocieras mi habitación.

Su amante se había girado para mirarla y ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, brillantes y marrones. Oliver Wood, jugador reserva del Puddlemere United, había sido, a falta de un término mejor, un "polvo recurrente" cada vez que estaba demasiado hecha mierda para volver a Grimmauld Place. El acuerdo había funcionado durante casi tres años y, aunque no era tan frecuente como lo había sido en los "viejos tiempos" justo después de su graduación, aún valoraban su relación. Sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin ataduras. Sólo sexo.

−¿A lo mejor puedes ponerme al día sobre cómo llegue aquí? La noche pasada está un poco borrosa –dijo ella mientras estiraba el cuerpo y disfrutaba de la docilidad de sus músculos.

Él reposaba las manos con cariño en su estómago plano, deslizando las puntas de los dedos por su piel.

−No estoy del todo seguro de lo que pasó. Todo lo que sé es que apareciste en mi puerta llevando únicamente una falda ridículamente corta, a las dos de la mañana, como una cuba y pidiendo que te follara. Lo que hice. Dos veces.

Ella notó su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras los dedos de él recorrían su esternón.

Lo miró con fingida indignación, le dio un golpe en la mano para apartarla de su cuerpo y puso las manos en las caderas, sabiendo lo absolutamente ridícula que parecía al estar totalmente desnuda.

−Oliver Wood, ¡cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi borrachera! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Él sonrió abiertamente.

−Por supuesto –dijo él, su acento escocés se deslizaba de forma deliciosa por sus palabras mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza−. Totalmente avergonzado.

Ella rió entre dientes.

−Bueno, gracias por acogerme. Te daría las gracias por el sexo pero en realidad no lo recuerdo.

−Lo disfrutaste –se limitó a decir él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

−Niñato arrogante –farfulló y él volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, se puso a intentar localizar su ropa. Arqueando una ceja hacia su sonriente amante cogió con cuidado el sujetador del ventilador de techo de encima de la cama.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

−A mí no me mires, amor –dijo−. Eso fue cosa tuya. Anoche tenías ganas de un pequeño striptease y yo era un inocente espectador de tus perversas tretas.

Agitando la cabeza y diciéndose silenciosamente que evitar el alcohol le sentaría bien durante un tiempo, se puso su "falda ridículamente corta", un modelito negro de cuero que Ginny le había traído de unas vacaciones en Las Vegas, y continuó con la búsqueda y captura de su camiseta y sus zapatos.

−¿Llegarás bien a casa? Me ofrecería a acompañarte pero tengo entrenamiento en una hora –preguntó Oliver mientras miraba a Hermione deslizarse dentro del edredón nórdico para recuperar su camiseta.

−Creo que estaré bien –respondió ella con voz sorda mientras salía a la superficie poniéndose la camiseta blanca.

Oliver arqueó una ceja.

−Mione, amor, te das cuenta de que estás en Dorset en octubre, ¿verdad? –preguntó ligeramente divertido.

−Ah, sí. Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez podrías ofrecerme galantemente algo de ropa de abrigo.

Señaló de manera ausente con la mano la cómoda del rincón.

−Segundo cajón.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero permaneció en silencio cuando encontró una sudadera demasiado grade del Puddlemere United. Se la puso y empezó a arreglarse el pelo antes de fijarse en la hora. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

−¡Mierda! ¿De verdad son casi las diez?

Oliver frunció ligeramente el ceño.

−Eh… Sí.

−¡Joder!

Deslizándose sobre su confuso amante, lo besó ligeramente en los labios.

−Gracias, Wood. ¡Nos vemos!

Y corrió sin decir nada más.

Sirius Black rezongó al sentir el peso muerto de una mano dormida sobre su espalda. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no era algo nuevo últimamente. Había bebido demasiado whiskey de fuego la noche anterior y había terminado en la cama con otro insulso y atractivo putón rubio.

Al menos, esperaba que fuera un insulso y atractivo putón rubio.

Al sentir que la mano en su espalda empezaba a acariciar sus músculos de un modo decididamente femenino, gruñó levemente, rodando lejos de su cuerpo de modo que estuviera boca arriba y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo para intentar esconderse del sol.

−Tienes que irte –dijo, recurriendo a su habitual excusa para los rollos de una noche, con la voz algo amortiguada por la piel del brazo−. Espero gente para el almuerzo.

−¿Perdona? –dijo la conquista sin nombre, ligeramente ofendida.

−Espero invitados –repitió él.

−¿En mi apartamento?

Sirius hizo una pausa. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, echó un vistazo alrededor.

La habitación era rosa pastel.

Claro. Un pequeño error de cálculo.

−Lo siento –murmuró antes de bostezar y estirarse y deslizó las piernas por un lado de la cama.

−¿Supongo que te vas?

La voz era muy fría. Sirius se arriesgó a mirarla y la vio fruncir el ceño. No pudo evitar la sonrisita de suficiencia que le cruzó los labios cuando se alejó de ella. Aún lo tenía. La recordaba vagamente como la más guapa, y la menos complaciente, de todas las chicas del bar de la noche anterior. Era un gran vaso de infusión de Veela y él, Sirius Black, se la había follado toda la noche.

−Lo siento, amor –dijo con facilidad mientras se deslizaba dentro de sus vaqueros−. Pero no he mentido cuando he dicho que esperaba compañía. Sólo que, ya sabes, en mi casa.

Ella hizo un mohín y él intentó contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Nunca dejaba que las chicas creyeran que era algo más que un rollo de una noche. Odiaba cuando llegaba la mañana siguiente y lo habían convertido en un héroe trágico que necesitaba la salvación a través del amor y el afecto. Lo aburría.

−¿Te veré otra vez? –preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él miró por la ventana. Un cielo gris, algo de viento. Su sentido canino le decía que había sal en el aire. Estaba en la costa. Recordaba vagamente a Fred y George mencionando Dover la noche antes, mientras se aparecían de un bar a otro.

¿O era Dorset?

Fuera como fuese, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Londres como para no tener que correr el riesgo de volver a verla.

−Es posible –dijo Sirius sin comprometerse a nada mientras se ponía la camiseta por la cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que estaba del revés.

Localizó sus botas y se las puso antes de coger su chaqueta de cuero y de lanzarle a la mujer una sexy sonrisa marca de la casa.

−Adiós, amor –dijo con voz ronca, lanzándole un guiño−. Ha sido una noche fantástica.

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la habitación.

Hermione aterrizó de modo vacilante en el último escalón de Grimmauld Place y perdió un poco el equilibrio por culpa de los tacones. Odiaba aparecerse llevando tacones pero lo tardío de la hora suponía tomar medidas drásticas. Sintió una breve e intensa antipatía por Kingsley Shackelbolt por decidir que las reuniones de la Orden tenían que ser a las diez de la mañana de los domingos. Aunque entendía que, con Voldemort escondido y los mortífagos preparados para tomar el Ministerio en cualquier momento, era imperativo que la Orden se reuniera en momentos en los que todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieran disponibles, eso no hacía que dejara de renegar en silencio por el impacto sobre su vida social.

Acababa de enderezarse cuando sintió que alguien se aparecía justo detrás de ella. Perdiendo el frágil equilibrio que había mantenido en el último escalón de la propiedad escondida, Hermione sintió que ella y su compañero caían hacia la puerta. Se encogió mientras quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella la agarraba por las caderas de modo instintivo para mantener el equilibrio presionando los moratones recientes de la dura noche de sexo.

Desembarazándose de lo que ya había sumido que era un cuerpo masculino, se giró para echarle una bronca a l agresor. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando unos pícaros ojos grises la miraron fijamente, enmarcados de manera muy masculina por unos enmarañados mechones negros y una mirada pícara que sólo significaban una cosa: había chocado con el dueño de la casa, Sirius Black.

Él sonrió con suficiencia ante su conjunto.

−Bonita falda, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño.

−Menos manoseo la próxima vez, Black –le advirtió, alisándose la falda y apartándole las manos de las caderas de un manotazo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

−Mil perdones, señorita Granger –dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo−. No esperaba otro pasajero en el paseíllo de la vergüenza de media mañana.

−No estoy haciendo el paseíllo de la vergüenza. Estaba con Wood. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

−No necesito una. Simplemente me mantengo a la altura de las expectativas que todo el mundo tiene sobre mi escasa moral.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar a ambos.

−Así que… ¿Cuánto bebiste anoche para acabar pasando la noche en Dorset? –le preguntó él mientras dejaba sus chaquetas con descuido en el pasamanos y se dirigía a la cocina.

−Algo entre "demasiado" y "temporalmente invencible" –replicó ella.

Él rió.

−Oh, sí. He estado ahí.

Entraron en la cocina cuando la mayor parte de la Orden ya se había reunido. Se hizo el silencio mientras atravesaban, sin decir nada, los murmullos de desaprobación alrededor de la mesa y se dirigían directos a la cafetera.

−Qué amable por su parte unirse a nosotros, señorita Granger –dijo Snape con voz sarcástica y sedosa.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica.

−Siempre aspiro a complacerte, Severus –replicó, sabiendo que su condición de antigua estudiante le permitía tratarlo con informalidad y sabiendo que ponerlo en práctica lo volvía loco.

Pilló a Lupin mirándola y sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras él arqueaba una ceja ante su conjunto. Como uno de sus dos sospechosos de los sucesos de la noche anterior, Lupin ya había visto esa falda, aunque no la había llevado puesta mucho tiempo después de que él la viera. Hermione no podía evitar sentir un ligero calor cuando su mirada se deslizó pausadamente por sus largas y torneadas piernas con esos tacones ridículamente altos. Lupin era el único que hacía que se sintiera tan deliciosamente primitiva.

−Ehm… Hermione –dijo Kingsley, aclarándose la garganta en un intento de mantener la calma−. No has visto el periódico hoy, ¿verdad?

−No. ¿Por qué?

Harry y Ron le hicieron sitio en la mesa y ella les dirigió sendas miradas de agradecimiento mientras se sentaba, Lupin le dirigió en silencio una copia de _El Profeta_. Bebió un sorbo de café, farfulló y se atragantó llenando la mesa de café.

Sí, desde luego.

Iba a ser un día realmente malo.


	2. Una nueva ley

Os traigo la traducción del segundo capítulo de la historia de Angelically-devilish. Espero que os guste (a partir de aquí todo lo escrito es suyo, menos lo que es de Rowling claro).

**N. del A. **Me he levantado esta mañana con 30 mensajes lo que nunca me pasa porque, sinceramente, no soy tan popular pero me he dado cuenta de que una gran número de ellos son respuestas a este fic, lo que es genial por un lado y muy intimidante por el otro. En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No es tan humorístico como el anterior, pero querías establecer claramente la ley. Pero hay un par de buenos momentos.

Alguien me ha preguntado cuál era el significado de «Dorset». Dorset es el condado en el que juega el Puddlemere United, sí, soy la gilipollas que lo buscó, así que imaginé que Oliver Wood viviría allí. Está en la costa de ahí el tiempo frío en octubre aunque, si habéis estado en Reino Unido en octubre sabréis que el panorama no cambia mucho de condado en condado. En fin, sí. Puse algo de geografía al azar. Supongo que no salió bien.

¡LEED Y COMENTAD, POR FAVOR! ¡NO PUEDO MEJORAR SIN OPINIONES!

**Capítulo dos: Una nueva ley.**

−¡No puedes decirlo en serio! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Juro por Dios que la próxima vez que vea a uno de esos feos y paliduchos rubios platino y de ojos grises…

Después de leer y releer el artículo, Hermione había conseguido recuperar la voz y había despotricado durante casi tres minutos seguidos. El titular _El Ministerio aprueba esta noche_ _una nueva ley de matrimonio en una votación extraordinaria _parecía abofetearla cada vez que lo miraba. Devolviendo su atención a la reunión, Hermione recorrió con la mirada con rebelión la habitación como si los desafiara a que alguno dijera algo. La fiereza en su rostro debió impactarlas porque el murmullo de algunas de las brujas de mayor edad de la habitación cesó inmediatamente.

−¿Cómo ha pasado esto? –preguntó, algo más calmada, ahora que había agotado las palabrotas de su vocabulario. No estaba segura de que el sonrojo del rostro de Molly Weasley fuera a desaparecer alguna vez.

−Esta ley parece haberse aprobado basándose en numerosos meses de reuniones del consejo y en un sólido apoyo por parte del público –dijo Lupin con la mirada fija en la horrorizada joven bruja−. No esperábamos semejante recibimiento, ni semejante abrumador apoyo.

−Hermione, por favor. No eres la única a la que va a afectar esta ley –dijo Kingsley.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántas personas de origen muggle hay en esta habitación?

Miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie levantaba la mano. Lanzándole una mirada asesina a Kingsley, reanudó su ritmo.

−Mione –dijo el señor Weasley con calma−. Tú también has trabajado con nosotros en esta legislación. Seguramente ves que tiene ciertas ventajas.

Hermione se giró hacia él.

−¿Te refieres al hecho de que es descaradamente anti personas de origen muggle o al hecho de que es decididamente anti feminista?

−Lo siento, amor –dijo Lupin con compasión−. Pero ahora mismo no está en nuestras manos.

Hemione suspiró frotándose la cara con frustración. Estaba cansada. Esto no era lo que había esperado cuando atravesó la puerta esa mañana. De hecho, había esperado que fuera una reunión fácil que durara media hora y no requiriera toda su concentración. Era fin de semana, después de todo. No se debería de esperar de ella que fuera un genio todo el tiempo.

−A lo mejor soy el único –dijo Harry con cautela−, pero ¿podría alguien explicarme lo que implica esta ley? El periódico no es muy explícito.

Un murmullo de acuerdo atravesó la habitación y Hermione vio que Kingsley la miraba buscando su aprobación. Ella se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano, pasándole la carga de explicar la ley.

−Claro –dijo Kingsley−. Bueno, como muchos sabréis, durante años ha habido algo de preocupación por el alarmante número de nacimientos de squib tanto en familias mágicas como muggles. Hay un miedo generalizado a que la población mágica se extinga pronto si los sangre pura continúan cansándose entre líneas de sangre o si más magos y brujas se casan con muggles. Así que, para aumentar las posibilidades de reforzar las líneas de sangre mágicas, se propuso una legislación ante los oficiales del Ministerio para discutir la imposición de matrimonios concertados en una cierta población demográfica de la comunidad mágica.

Soltó un largo suspiro viendo cómo Hermione se ponía escarlata.

−La legislación exige que toda bruja mayor de edad que haya terminado el colegio se case en tres meses desde el establecimiento del proyecto de ley o se enfrente a siete años en prisión por traición y sedición.

Un murmullo enfadado recorrió la habitación. Hermione sintió náuseas.

−Bueno…−dijo Ron con cautela−. No suena tan mal, ¿no? Quiero decir… No es como si estuvieran eligiendo a tu pareja por ti.

−Espera –respondió Hermione débilmente−. La diversión no ha hecho más que empezar.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Kingsely que se revolvió incómodo.

−Bueno… En primer lugar… Una vez que el matrimonio ha tenido lugar, la bruja tiene siete años para concebir a menos dos niños con probados poderes mágicos si no, se pedirá a la bruja que se someta a exámenes médicos y pruebas en San Mungo en varios estudios de procreación mágica.

−De acuerdo –dijo Harry, algo aburrido y aún inseguro de cómo eso podía crear semejante reacción violenta en su siempre tranquila amiga−. Así que hay estipulaciones. Siete años es mucho tiempo. La ley podría haberse revocado para entonces. Aún no lo entiendo.

−Joder –dijo Hermione mirando a Kingsley−. La ley establece que una bruja de origen muggle debe casarse con un sangre pura de buen nivel social o el Ministerio tiene el derecho a emparejarla con quien desee. Y, joder, las personas de origen muggle no pueden aceptar cualquier propuesta. El pretendiente tiene que presentar una carta de petición junto con el sello familiar y la información de su cuenta bancaria al nuevo Departamento de Matrimonios Mágicos para conseguir la aprobación del ministerio. Además –continuó, elevando la voz por encima de las exclamaciones de incredulidad de la multitud−, si se considerara a los pretendientes de aquellos de origen muggle deficientes en algún sentido, el Ministerio tiene derecho a elegir a un sustituto adecuado.

Levantó una mano pidiendo silencio mientras se detenía para coger aliento.

−A las brujas sangre pura no se les permite casarse con magos sangre pura a menos que puedan probar que no tienen consanguinidad en, al menos, cuatro generaciones. Además, las brujas sangre pura tienen restringido casarse con muggles, personas de origen muggle o cualquier mago que tenga parientes cercanos muggles en el lado materno de la familia.

Esto, por supuesto, causó una protesta general.

−¡Espera un momento! –gritó Ginny con aspecto feroz−. ¿Qué pasa con los que ya estamos prometidos o tenemos una relación con alguien que no encaja en la descripción del Ministerio?

−Esos casos se tendrán en consideración –dijo Lupin con calma−. Si la pareja puede probar una relación larga de, al menos, nueve meses antes de la fecha del establecimiento del proyecto de ley, no habrá problemas con tener que acatar la nueva ley.

−Ehm – dijo una voz baja desde la esquina y todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Tonks que parecía nerviosa, su rostro estaba escarlata. No tuvo que decir nada para que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden averiguara su preocupación.

Después de años de intentar esconder su sexualidad, Tonks se había aceptado finalmente como una poderosa y encantadora lesbiana. Había disfrutado su reciente libertad pero, considerando que no se había alcanzado un desarrollo en la magia que permitiera conjurar una vida humana de dos seres humanos del mismo sexo, parecía que sus perspectivas eran casi tan oscuras como las de Hermione.

−Tonks… Ehm… El Ministerio, es decir… No ha especificado los detalles de… ehm… sexualidades alternativas –dijo Kingsley ligeramente incómodo.

−Sinceramente, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por nada, Tonks. Al menos, no por ahora –dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando sonar segura de sí misma por su frágil amiga.

Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa con poco entusiasmo.

−Entonces, dejadme aclarar esto –dijo una voz y todos se giraron con sorpresa hacia Sirius. Era muy raro que se hiciera oír, incluso que estuviera consciente, durante las reuniones de los sábados por la mañana y la gente normalmente olvidaba que estaba allí.

−Me estás diciendo que aquellos que aún somos lo suficientemente afortunados para seguir solteros ahora vamos a ser… ¿Qué? ¿Castigados?

Hermione supo que no fue la única que puso los ojos en blanco.

−Déjalo para ti, Sirius, lo de señalar los puntos principales de la conversación –dijo ella con sarcasmo−. De verdad espero que el ministerio tenga la sensatez de no incluir tu nombre en la candidatura de alguna pobre chica de origen muggle.

Un silencio pareció caer sobre la multitud mientras la mirada de Kingsley iba de uno a otro.

−¿Sabéis? –dijo pensativamente y de repente Hermione estuvo segura de que no le iba a gustar el giro que iba a dar la conversación−. Hermione, realmente no lo puedes hacer mucho mejor que Sirius en términos de perspectivas de matrimonio.

Ambos giraron la cabeza tan rápido que casi se cayeron.

−¿Perdona? –preguntó Hermione.

Lupin, captando la dirección en la que iba Kingsley, decidió ponerle fin a la reunión. Hermione se dio cuenta de que algunos de los miembros estaban decepcionados por no poder ver el desarrollo del inevitable drama, pero Lupin estaba decidido y pronto las únicas personas en la cocina eran los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, Snape y los Weasley.

−De acuerdo, repíteme esa idea otra vez –dijo Hermione mirando a Kingsley algo incrédula−. ¿Quieres que me case con Sirius?

−Agradecería que abandonara el tono de disgusto, señorita Granger –dijo Sirius acaloradamente.

Ella lo ignoró.

−Bueno, veamos las opciones de magos sangre pura que pueden protegerte, no es que lo necesites –añadió a todo prisa al ver fuego relampagueando en sus ojos−. Pero me refiero en el sentido de que no te maltratarán.

−De acuerdo.

−Hay seis hermanos Weasley. Bill está casado, Charlie vive en Rumanía, Percy está prometido y Ron tiene una relación seria. Así que… ¿te gustaría casarte con uno de los gemelos?

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro antes de dirigirle a Hermione sendas sonrisas pícaras.

Hermione se volvió hacia Kingsley.

−Los mataría antes de que acabara la primera semana y luego me meterían igualmente en Azkaban. No es una opción −miró a los gemelos y sonrió ligeramente−. Nos ofendáis, chicos.

−Para nada –dijo Fred con un guiño.

−Probablemente también te mataríamos –añadió George.

−Además, eres como una hermana pequeña.

−Así que sería un poco raro.

−Por no mencionar incómodo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Esa era otra razón por la que no podría casarse con uno de los gemelos Weasley. Si se casara con uno, tendría que casarse con ambos y su delicado estado emocional no sería capaz de lidiar con la presión.

Ella suspiró.

−Entonces, ahora que hemos eliminado a los dos tontos muy tontos de la ecuación, ¿quién nos queda?

Kingsley parecía pensativo.

−Bueno, está Neville Longbottom…

−Se acaba de prometer –interrumpió Ginny− con Hannah Abbott. Su fiesta de compriso fue ayer por la noche.

−¡Claro! Así que era su fiesta –murmuró Hermione, obteniendo algunas miradas divertidas de Harry y Lupin.

−De acuerdo… ¿Alguien más? –preguntó Kingsley buscando ayuda de los demás.

Snape se aclaró la garganta.

−Como esto podría llevar algún tiempo, ¿puedo disculparme de lo que os aseguro que es una fascinante conversación para poder continuar con mi fin de semana? –preguntó−. Lamentablemente, no puedo proponer mi nombre como un candidato potencial para la señorita Granger ya que no soy más que un mestizo.

A Hermione no le pasó por alto su sonrisita.

−Puedo asegurarte, Severus, que aunque fueras el último mago en el planeta y la entera repoblación del mundo mágico pesara sobre nuestros hombros, estaría más que dispuesta a dejar que nos extinguiéramos antes que procrear contigo –dijo consiguiendo un resoplido divertido de Sirius.

La sonrisita de Snape no desapareció mientras fijaba la mirada en su rostro.

−Y yo puedo asegurarte, Hermione –dijo con suavidad− que si tuviéramos que procrear, el placer sería todo tuyo.

Le dedicó otra sonrisita antes de abandonar con altanería la habitación. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante su seguridad en sí mismo. Si el hombre no tuviera una malicia y superioridad tan exasperantes, estaba segura de que podrían encontrar que tenían puntos en común a nivel físico.

Sin embargo Sirius parecía asqueado.

−¿Snivellus acaba de hacer una insinuación sexual? Creo… Creo que podría haberme vomitado un poco en la boca.

−¡Madura, Black! –dijo Hermione con brusquedad.

Lupin suspiró, deslizando la vista de su mejor amigo a su amante y dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era imaginárselos juntos. Aunque Hermione le importaba mucho, y secretamente pensaba en ella como el mejor polvo que había experimentado en la vida, Lupin sabía que, al ser considerado un «mestizo», no le aceptarían como un marido apropiado. Sirius, por otro lado, tenía la sangre más pura que se podía tener y Lupin sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que Hermione nunca, jamás, aburriría a Sirius.

−Hermione −dijo Kingsley a la cada vez más impaciente bruja −. Tienes que pensar en esto en serio. Quedan muy pocas familias sangre pura que no sean leales a Voldemort y, por mucho que me gustaría ofrecerme como potencial marido, como Severus, soy mestizo.

Hermione suspiró.

−¿Tengo que decidirlo ahora? −preguntó.

−Sí, porque mañana los seguidores de Voldemort mandarán cartas de petición al Ministerio y si la persona adecuada le pasa los suficientes galeones a un oficinista confiado, podrías acabar prometida con un mortífago sin saberlo. Y sabes lo que te harán si se te obligara a casarte con uno de ellos.

Hermione intentó no estremecerse.

−Un vinculo eterno con un mortífago −murmuró−. Preferiría casarme con Snape.

−Bueno, como ha dicho él, no va a ser posible y para ser sincero, gracias a Merlín por eso, porque no necesitamos otra razón para que empieces a despotricar contra la señora Black −dijo Kingsley con una risita.

Suspirando y dándose por vencida, Hermione respiró profundamente antes de girarse hacia Sirius.

−Sirius Black −dijo, haciendo rechinar los dientes al ver que él sonreía−, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sirius puso las manos en las caderas de un modo inquietantemente parecido al de ella y le dirigió una mirada de fingida indignación.

−¿Sin anillo? ¿Ni arrodillarte? ¿Ni flores? ¿Ni música? ¿Dónde está el romance? ¿Qué clase de tío crees que soy? ¡Insisto en que se me seduzca!

−Sirius... −empezó Lupin, suspirando con cansancio, pero Hermione levantó una mano para detenerlo. Lentamente se quitó la sudadera, dejando a la vista durante unos breves segundos el delgado y tonificado vientre que escondía bajo la camiseta. Dejó que el pelo le cayera en rizos salvajes por los hombros mientras se ponía de pie moviéndose con sigilo hacia él, exudando sexo.

−Señor Black −dijo con una voz baja y ronca propia del dormitorio dirigiendo los ojos con timidez hasta la altura de los suyos−. ¿Consentiría en ser mi marido... mi amante... −respiró la palabra «amante» mientras deslizaba una mano por su pecho con los ojos aún fijos en los suyos− hasta que esta ley sea revocada?

Sirius podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella y por su sonrisita supo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto a él como a todos los hombres de la habitación.

−Yo... eh... Jesús, Mione −susurró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ella dejó que la sonrisita reapareciera.

−Tomaré eso como un sí −dijo con su voz normal antes de inclinarse hacia el oído de Sirius y susurrarle:

−¿Lo suficientemente seductora para ti, Black?

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que él contenía un gemido y, cogiendo la abandonada sudadera de la mesa, le lanzó un guiño a Lupin antes de salir por la puerta.

Kingsley empezó a reírse con una risa baja y rica que acabó con la tensión de la pasada hora y pronto todos los Weasley y Lupin se reían ante la cara, mitad horror mitad lujuria, de Sirius. Hasta la señora Weasley, que cada vez era menos paciente con los estándares morales en decadencia de Hermione, se secaba las lágrimas mientras reía con el resto.

−Entonces −dijo Kingsley finalmente riéndose−, ¿la licencia matrimonial pondrá señor y señora de Sirius Black o señor y señora de Hermione Granger?

Lupin sonreía de oreja a oreja.

−Dime, Canuto... ¿Cómo se siente cuando te castran de un modo tan completo y público?

−Callaos los dos −gruñó Sirius. Sus ojos verde grisáceos se oscurecieron por la frustración.

−Te envidio, tío −dijo Fred con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para irse−. Granger es sexy cuando se lo propone.

−Y a veces cuando no se lo propone −coincidió George.

−Especialmente cuando no se lo propone −dijo Lupin con suavidad mirando hacia la puerta−. Ahora si me perdonan... Tengo que follarme a una joven bruja antes de que hagas de ella una mujer honrada.

Ignoró la mirada de Sirius y el grito de la señora Weasley de justificado horror mientras se escabullía por la puerta de la cocina. Casi se choca con Hermione, que había estado allí de pie todo el tiempo, mirando su reloj.

−Impresionante. Dos minutos. Algo más y hubiera tenido que volver a entrar ahí y arrastrarte hasta mi habitación.

Lupin sonrió abiertamente.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo una vez que me tengas allí?

Ella arqueó una ceja y se giró despacio. Los ojos de él se deslizaron a donde las manos de ella bajaban centímetro a centímetro la cremallera de su falda. Dejó que cayera al sueño, revelando una par de braguitas brasileñas de encaje negro. Echó una vistazo a su espalda sin avergonzarse de estar medio desnuda en mitad de la entrada.

−Iba a ducharme. ¿Quieres unirte?

Él gruñó como respuesta agachándose para recoger la falda antes de cogerla en brazos y subir las escaleras.

**N. del T. Sí, sí, sé que estáis pensando dos cosas:**

**1- Pensaba que este era un fic Sirius/Hermione.**

**2- ¡Sí! ¡Un fic con un trío merodeador!**

**Bueno la respuesta es «Sí, es un fic Sirius/Hermione pero no van a lanzarse sobre el otro en los dos primeros capítulos, ¿verdad? A la primera pregunta y respecto a la segunda... quizás... aún no estoy segura.**

**Dejadme reviews diciéndome lo que os gustaría, dadme una buena razón ¡y puede que me convenzáis! **


	3. Una tragedia griega

Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo y os pido disculpas pero he tenido un último mes de locos. Tengo que advertiros que el mes que viene no sé si tendré internet siquiera y me voy a un curso al extranjero así que puede que haya un parón pero no os preocupéis volveré, mi idea es subir al menos otro capítulo antes. Sin más dilación os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, el fic en sí a angelically-devilish y yo lo único que hago es traducir.

**Nota de la autora: **un capítulo más,. No es ni mucho menos perfecto pero me he pasado dos capítulos concentrándome tanto en Hermione que tengo la sensación de haber dejado al pobre Sirius marginado. Así que he decidido hacer un capítulo centrado en Sirius. Hay más monólogos internos de los que suelo escribir pero como es más humorística que otras de mis historias me ha parecido apropiado.

Para aquellos que estáis esperando a que me ponga con la intrincada naturaleza de la Ley Matrimonial -también conocido como que se exigirá a los personajes que tengan sexo- será en el próximo capítulo.

¡Así que seguid conmigo! Estoy intentando organizar mis pensamientos en distintas historias y tramas pero prometo que mejorará.

**Capítulo tres: Una tragedia griega.**

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina cuidando de una botella de whiskey de fuego y miraba fijamente al infinito. Por su cabeza corrían distintos pensamientos. Todo parecía estar yendo muy deprisa. Un momento estaba tumbado en una cama al azar con una rubia sin nombre y al siguiente estaba prometido.

Ese pensamiento hacía que la cabeza le doliera aún más. Se iba a casar. Él, Sirius Black, el hombre de las damas, el hombre de los hombres, el hombre de la ciudad, iba a ponerse voluntariamente las clásicas bola y cadenas. Se estaba condenado a una vida de líos clandestinos con mujeres perdidas en bares cutres y hoteles baratos.

A través de la bruma alcohólica se dio cuenta de que su vida era una gran tragedia griega.

O tal vez un melodrama.

No.

Definitivamente era una tragedia griega. Con ciertos elementos de farsa.

Suspirando, bebió otro sorbo de la botella. Después de la reunión todo el mundo había abandonado la casa para hacer Dios sabrá qué ahora que la mitad de ellos tenían planes de boda. Hermione y Remus eran los únicos habitantes que habían decidido quedarse en casa pero, por el aspecto travieso del rostro de Remus y su salida nada ceremoniosa de la cocina esa mañana, no era probable que Sirius los viera antes de la medianoche.

Maldito lobo.

Había cogido la botella de alcohol más cercana y durante el curso de las últimas horas había descendido despacio a un estado fascinante de borrachera depresiva. Era un mundo pequeño y ordenado ocupado solo por él donde la realidad estaba rodeada de una bruma borrosa que hacía que todo pareciera decididamente surrealista.

Estaba seguro de que en cierto momento había visto relojes derritiéndose.

La depresión le hacía sentir ligeramente culpable. Sabía que tenía mucho por lo que estar agradecido, después de todo si no hubiera sido por Hermione, no hubiera escapado del Velo, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza que estaría casado en tres meses. No importaba que el matrimonio fuera una falsa, o que su mujer estuviera muy buena, o que podría irle mucho peor en términos de una compañera comercial. Iba a estar casado.

El pensamiento era verdaderamente aterrador y al ir a beber otro sorbo de la botella se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

Fantástico. Ahora estaba deprimido y sin alcohol.

Sí.

Definitivamente una tragedia griega. Olvida la farsa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Lupin entró dando zancadas, unos pantalones de pijama colgaban de sus caderas. Su pecho desnudo mostraba pruebas de su licantropía, cicatrices en forma de zig zag recorrían su cuerpo así como un camino de vello marrón que iba desde su ombligo hasta los pantalones. Tenía marcas rosas en la espalda y Sirius arqueó una ceja mientras se imaginaba a Hermione clavando la uñas en la espalda de su amigo durante un acalorado momento de pasión.

−¿Ves algo que te guste, Canuto?

Sirius volvió a centrarse en Lupin y entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisita en la cara de su amigo. A veces odiaba la conocida mirada de Remus de «parezco omnisciente».

−Parece que os habéis divertido −dijo Sirius con aburrimiento asintiendo al ver los chupetones que apenas eran visibles en el cuello de Lupin.

Remus se rio.

−Es una salvaje. Nunca hay momentos aburridos con ella.

Sirius gruñó y miró a Lupin que se apoyaba contra el fregadero mientras se bebía un vaso de agua. Asimilando el estado angustiado de su amigo, Remus caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Sirius.

−¿Qué pasa en esa intrigante mente tuya? −preguntó.

Sirius se burló.

−Ojalá pudiera intrigar para salir de esta −dijo.

Lupin arqueó una ceja.

−Te das cuenta de que no se espera que seas su verdadero marido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que...−Remus sonrió ligeramente−. Incluso Hermione espera que te vayas de juerga cada noche.

−Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que tendré que llevar el maldito anillo y saber que ya no vivo solo y que en alguna parte del maldito Ministerio hay un trozo de papel que atestigua mi imperecedera devoción a la señorita Hermione Granger, una chica veinte años más joven que yo.

Remus suspiró.

−Si la edad realmente fuera un problema, ¿crees que seguiría follándome? −preguntó.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

−¿Me estás diciendo que no hay nada salvo pasión animal entre vosotros? Porque sé que todos medio esperábamos que vosotros dos... −Su voz se fue apagando y Lupin sonrió ligeramente.

−Hermione y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Es inteligente, generosa y muy sexy. La verdad es que es difícil para cualquier hombre resistirse a ella. Pero en lo que se refiere a un nosotros... No. Solo es sexo. No significa nada para ella. Difícilmente soy su único amante.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

−¿Significa algo para ti? −preguntó.

Lupin lo pensó por un momento.

−Al principio sí. Estaba loco por ella pero cuando empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos me di cuenta de que no era el tío para ella. No me malinterpretes, me importa mucho pero es más como una amiga que como una amante. Sin embargo −añadió sonriendo−, hace todas esas noches sin dormir antes de la luna llena mucho más fáciles.

Sirius suspiró.

−Bueno, tienes todo mi permiso para follarte a mi futura mujer tanto como quieras, incluso después de que estemos casados.

Lupin se rio.

−No creo que vayamos a seguir con nuestra relación después de que os caséis. Creo que sería demasiado raro y levantaría demasiadas preguntas. Después de todo la sociedad aún es algo más tolerante con los magos que tontean fuera de su matrimonio que con las brujas. Especialmente sangre pura aristocráticos y arrogantes.

−Sí, yo... ¡oye!

Lupin se rio.

−Sirius, no va a ser tan malo. Después de todo solo es un trozo de papel y si pasa algo y no podemos revocarla o eliminar las consecuencias más importantes, aún tendrás al menos cuatro o cinco años antes de que tengas que preocuparte por tener niños.

Sirius gruñó apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

−Ni siquiera puedo pensar en esa cláusula de la ley aún.

−Ella tampoco, la verdad. Creo que había pensado permanecer felizmente sin hijos el mayor tiempo posible.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, Lupin se bebía el agua y miraba al infinito y Sirius se preguntaba si un traslado repentino al otro lado del mundo sería prudente. Había pasado tiempo en Suramérica y le había gustado. A lo mejor podía volver. Se preguntó brevemente cuántos de sus compañeros de la Orden pedirían su cabeza en una bandeja por abandonar a Hermione en semejante lío. Parecía casi injusto cargar con semejantes expectativas.

Puede que Ron y Luna rompieran.

No. No debería desear eso para ellos. Eran demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro.

Maldita sea.

−¿Remus? −dijo una voz desde fuera de la cocina y ambos hombres se giraron para ver a Hermione entrar en la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta sin tirantes blanca y lisa y lo que parecían unos bóxers de Lupin enrollados varias veces sobre las caderas para que le quedaran mejor. Sirius no podía imaginar porqué no había notado antes lo sexy que era.

−Lo siento, amor. Me he entretenido con este alcohólico deprimido −dijo Remus mientras ella rodeaba la mesa y se dejó caer en su regazo.

Sirius lo miró enfurecido.

−No estoy deprimido −dijo.

Hermione se rio.

−Me alegro de que entre «deprimido» y «alcohólico» hayas decidido negar la cualidad que era menos obvia.

Él frunció el ceño.

−¿Qué?

Lupin se rio mirando con afecto a su amante.

−Creo que está un poco demasiado lejos para agudas sutilezas, querida −dijo.

−Si hay un día en el que Sirius no esté demasiado borracho o no tenga demasiada resaca como para apreciar mi agudeza sutil, tendré claro que, decididamente, el infierno se ha congelado.

−¡Oye! −dijo Sirius y ella se rio otra vez.

−¿Qué estás rumiando exactamente? No es como si fuera a imponerte limitaciones adicionales a tu comportamiento una vez que estemos casados. Tampoco es que me fueras a escuchar de todos modos.

−Muy cierto −dijo Lupin riéndose.

−Sois bastante insoportables, ¿sois conscientes? −preguntó Sirius.

−Lo hacemos a posta. Solo para molestarte −replicó Hermione.

−Funciona.

Lupin sonrió y miró hacia los brillantes ojos avellana a los que había acabado acostumbrándose. Sabía que Hermione tenía el potencial para hacer a su amigo verdaderamente feliz y, por lo que había oído de los susurros de las brujas en los buenos tiempos de travesura del Merodeador, Sirius sería más que adecuadamente capaz de satisfacer el apetito sexual de Hermione.

−Supongo que deberíamos prepararnos para ir a dormir. Mañana es el gran día −dijo Lupin estirándose lo mejor que podía con Hermione en su regazo.

−Oh, sí. Apenas puedo esperar a que llegue −bufó Sirius.

Hermione suspiró conjurando un vial y acercándoselo a Sirius.

−Esto debería hacerte dormir en nada de tiempo y no deberías sentir efectos secundarios de tu atracón de bebida por la mañana. Es una invención mía. Un experimento interesante que salió muy bien. Ha hecho maravillas por mí.

Él le sonrió ligeramente.

−Gracias −dijo con gratitud y se bebió la poción que le había ofrecido. Sabía vagamente a fresas y de repente sintió que los párpados le pesaban.

Bostezó, se puso de pie y se estiró.

−Creo que después de todo me acostaré −dijo−. ¿A qué hora quieres ir al Ministerio, Mione?

−Cuanto antes mejor. ¿Por qué no planeamos salir sobre las 8:30?

Gruñendo ante la idea de levantarse a semejante hora, se pasó la mano por el pelo reprimiendo otro bostezo.

−Con las 8:30... Te refieres a las doce, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

−No, Sirius Black. Me refiero a las 8:30.

−Sádica.

Ella arqueó una ceja juguetona.

−Solo si hay cuero.

Lupin rio al ver que la mente de Sirius vagaba hacia un infinito número de posibilidades. Casi podía ver la presentación en diapositivas de imágenes para mayores de 18 que volaban por el cerebro de su amigo.

−Buenas noches, Sirius −soltó Remus.

−¿Qué? Oh. Buenas noches.

Saliendo de la cocina, Sirius se preguntó si estar casado con una gatita sexual sería tan mala idea. Después de todo no era como si no fuera atractiva. De hecho, desde su interesante despliegue de sensualidad de esa mañana, Sirius era bastante consciente de la reacción de su cuerpo hacia ella. Quizás tenerla en su cama cada noche tuviera sus ventajas...

No.

No debía pensar de ese modo. Era Hermione Granger, la pequeña empollona sabelotodo que le había puesto furioso en más de una ocasión hacía muchos años cuando ella aún era joven e inocente.

Bueno... A lo mejor no tan inocente.

Y definitivamente ya no tenía 15 años.

Y él solo podía imaginar lo que había aprendido de todos esos libros que leía.

No.

De verdad que necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella de cualquier modo que no fuera como su amiga.

Su amiga que estaba muy buena.

Su amiga que estaba muy buena y era muy sexy.

Su amiga que estaba muy buena, era muy sexy y pronto sería su mujer.

Maldita sea.

Al entrar en su habitación, Sirius se dio cuenta de que tanto la presencia de Hermione como sus pensamientos impuros le habían provocado un problema bastante grande. Gruñó, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada y dejó que su cabeza retrocediera. ¿Desde cuándo la idea de Hermione le provocaba una erección?

Desde esa mañana. Con esa falda. Y su seducción.

Los dioses lo estaban castigando. Estaba seguro de eso. Después de todo, uno no podía pasarse la vida bebiendo y tonteando por ahí y pensar que no habría un castigo divino. Así que ahora estaba sentenciado a un matrimonio de conveniencia con una bruja sexy que tenía la mitad de su edad y a la que no podía dejar de imaginarse completamente desnuda y retorciéndose debajo de su fuerte cuerpo.

Sí.

Definitivamente una tragedia griega.


End file.
